pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dancing Butterflies! Hanako's Ballet Lesson
The Dancing Butterflies! Hanako's Ballet Lesson is the 27th episode of Butterfly Pretty Cure!. Major Events * Cure Peacock performs Peacock Dazzle for the first time. Synopsis In the middle of a jog through the city, Hanako happens across the Aoimine Ballet Company and finds an entrancing poster for their newest production, Giselle. She quickly tells her friends that she's signing up for a week of free ballet lessons at the company in the hopes that she might get the lead role that might be opening soon. At the studio, Satoshi, who had accompanied Hanako, remarks on how glad he is she finally chose an appropriately feminine hobby for herself as she emerges from the locker room, and she tells him it's every girl's dream before wondering why Ayaka and the others haven't signed up, too. While practicing at the barre with Luna, who she hadn't seen since having saved her from certain death just before the finals and is now going full-time under the name Usagi Gassan, she and Luna overhear an argument between the artistic director, an Iruka Aoimine, and a rising star in the company, a young woman named Akira Hoshizora. While it isn't particularly angry on either side, it becomes clear that Iruka might not believe Akira has what he needs for his Giselle. After some time, Iruka acknowledges the arrival of other signees for the free ballet lessons, and looking behind her, Hanako sees not just Buffy but also the other Cures as well. Keiko explains that they weren't about to sit back and let Hanako have all the fun. Hanako is especially stunned to see Yoko, clad in a basque with matching arm sleeves and jean shorts, and with a flower in her hair. Stammering, she remarks on how beautiful she looks, and Yoko asks if it's her legs, admitting that even she thinks they look "magnifiques". Keiko remarks that with a body like that, she's glad Yoko's not a model, and Yoko replies that she's far too modest about her own natural beauty for that. "Suit yourself," Keiko mutters just before everyone else notices Buffy standing there. Buffy explains that she's hoping to get the lead role, too. Right after, Iruka signals to them that the class is about to begin. The basic barre exercises don't exactly go smoothly, with Ayaka falling on top of Keiko as Iruka taps on her shoulder to correct her posture and Ryotaro, while otherwise doing fairly well, accidentally kicking Iruka in the stomach during a grand battement. While Yoko manages to surprise everyone with how well she's picking things up, it turns out to be Buffy who's shining well above all the others. As Iruka prepares to offer her the role, Akira overhears and cuts in, yelling at Buffy for trying to interfere with her rise to the top and ultimately running out, much to everyone's bewilderment. Later on, as everyone's dancing a pas de deux with company members, Hanako is feeling distracted by the disturbance that had happened earlier, and when everyone hits the lockers, she finally admits to the other Cures that she's wondering what Akira's thinking. By complete chance, as they're leaving the studio, she and Luna happen across Akira and sit down with her. Akira explains that she overacted a bit to the whole thing, saying that if he found someone who could do that part better she wouldn't argue or whine about that person being chosen over her. Luna asks if she likes Iruka, and she blushes deep red before confirming it, adding that she thinks her love is going to end up like Giselle's. Meanwhile, Buffy and Iruka are dancing to perfect Buffy's Giselle, but Iruka seems distracted through the whole dance. Buffy asks if his earlier argument with Akira is on his mind, and he apologizes for having made her uncomfortable. Buffy tells him not to worry about her, admitting she does feel sorry for Akira and that he shouldn't play with a girl's heart so casually. As she proceeds to try to get a look at his dream, Hanako and Luna find themselves eavesdropping. When noticed, they try to excuse themselves quickly, but not before Iruka requests that Hanako show up at the theatre the next day to rehearse for the part he's thought up for her. The next day, Akira appears at the theater, determined to do whatever she can to help out. She enters the stage area just as Iruka breaks the news to Buffy: he had been planning for Akira to dance the role of Giselle this whole time. While admitting that Buffy is the superior ballerina, he says he wants Akira to have a platform for improving herself. Akira overhears and runs to embrace him. Enraged, Buffy knocks her down and turns her ballet shoes into a Naitomeanoga formed from Iruka's Dream Butterfly. Thankfully, Hanako, who had arrived with Luna to rehearse the part, shows up just as it's taking place, and she wastes no time telling Luna to get to safety quickly before transforming. As Buffy is about to finish off Iruka, the other Cures show up to back Hanako, forcing Buffy to retreat and leave the Cures to her Naitomeanoga, who proceeds to give them an exceptionally rough crash course in dance, including forcing Hanako into a pink Romantic tutu and forcing her to spin around endlessly and firing projectiles at the Cures' feet. As it's about to finish them off, Monarch Knight shows up to stop its attack, giving Hanako an opening with which to put an end to its profanation of the fine art of ballet once and for all as a bright light appears in her hands and becomes a weird wand with a sudden surge of power. With Peacock Dazzle, she takes out the Naitomeanoga before returning the Dream Butterfly to Iruka. After coming to, he runs over to Akira, who is herself slowly waking back up from being knocked out, and the two embrace. Later, during the premiere performance of Giselle, the Cures, Ayane, Pieridae, Vanessa, and Luna are watching the ballet unfold and wondering where Hanako is since she was picked for a part. Luna giggles, mentioning that Hanako's embarrassed of her part. Characters * Ayaka Hayashi/Cure Morpho * Hanako Yoshida/Cure Peacock * Keiko Suzuki/Cure Jezebel * Ryotaro Tsurugi/Cure Skipper * Yoko Kamisaka/Cure Papillon * Ayane Hayashi/Monarch Knight * Vanessa * Pieridae * Buffy * Usagi Gassan * Satoshi Sonozaki * Iruka Aoimine * Akira Hoshizora Trivia * The plot of this episode is inspired by the Sailor Moon SuperS episode "Aim for the Prima! Bunny's Ballet Lesson".